mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mallow
Mallow is the prince of Nimbus Land. He is the son of King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus. He is one of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Super Mario RPG As an infant, Mallow was swept away by the rain waters over to Tadpole Pond. Frogfucius raised Mallow as his grandson. One day, Mallow went to the Mushroom Kingdom to buy a Cricket Pie for Frogfucius, but his Frog Coin was stolen by the thief, Croco. Mallow and Mario teamed up to chase after him. Eventually they beat him and took the Frog Coin back. When they returned to Mushroom Kingdom, it had been taken over by Mack and his army of Shysters. Mario and Mallow defeated Mack and then went through Kero Sewers to get to Tadpole Pond. On their way they met the monster Belome, and defeated him, and were sent to Tadpole Pond through Midas River. When they reached Tadpole Pond, Frogfucius told Mallow that he was not really a frog, and that he did not know where he really came from, but now Mallow must find who his real parents are, and also help Mario defeat Smithy, who is trying to take over the world. They went into the Forest Maze next to Rose Town and helped Geno, a star possessing a doll, to defeat Smithy's lieutenant Bowyer. With one Star Piece each from defeating Mack and Bowyer, the three set out to collect the remaining five Star Pieces and rebuild Star Road, which Exor destroyed. They entered the Moleville Mines to save Dyna and Mite, and defeated the insane Punchinello and took the third Star Piece in the process. Afterward, they joined up with Bowser and rescued Princess Peach from being forced to marry Booster. Peach joined their team afterwards. The five of them went to Star Hill for the fourth Star Piece, where wishesthat weren't being granted due to the destruction of Star Road had fallen onto the hill. One of the wishes was made by Mallow's parents, that he could come back home. After getting the fourth Star Piece, they got the fifth in the Sunken Ship by beating Jonathan Jones the pirate shark, and later defeated another of Smithy's minions, Yaridovich. Eventually their path led them to Nimbus Land for the sixth Star Piece. There, Valentina locked King and Queen Nimbus away in their room, saying they were ill, and that her assistant Dodo (a fat, stupid bird who doesn't talk) was Prince Mallow. Mallow noticed that the prince had the same name as him, but didn't realize he was the prince until they met the statue maker, Garro, who told him who he was. He got them into the palace, where they eventually found Valentina and defeated her. She escaped (only to fall on Booster Tower), but dropped the key, which Mallow used to unlock the door to King and Queen Nimbus's room. Afterward, they entered Barrel Volcano, allowed access through the hot springs now that Mallow was known to be the prince of Nimbus Land. They defeated Czar Dragon and the Axem Rangers for the sixth Star Piece, afterward took the Royal Bus to Bowser's Keep, where they defeated Smithy Gang members Boomer (who committed suicide afterward) and Exor, whose mouth opened up as a portal to Smithy's factory. They defeated more members of the Smithy Gang. Mallow particularly confronted the Clerk. Afterward, they fought Smithy in a final battle and defeated him, obtaining the seventh and final Star Piece. With Smithy gone and Star Road restored, Mallow returned to Nimbus Land to live with King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus. He also appeared in the credits parade alongside other Nimbus characters, smashing cymbals together. Special Attacks Mallow's initial attack is Thunderbolt, a lightning attack that hits all enemies. As he gains more experience and goes up move levels, he gets even more attacks. *HP Rain at Level 3 *Psychopath at Level 6 *Shocker at Level 10 *Snowy at Level 14 *Star Rain at Level 18 Weapons *Froggie Stick - Given to Mallow by Frogfucius in return for giving him a Cricket Pie *Cymbals - Can be purchased in Moleville *Whomp Glove - Can be purchased in Marrymore *Ribbit Stick - Can be purchased in Seaside Town *Sticky Glove - Can be purchased in Nimbus Land *Sonic Cymbals - Obtained in Bowser's Keep Armor *Pants - Can be purchased in Mushroom Kingdom *Thick Pants - Can be purchased in Rose Town *Mega Pants - Can be purchased in Moleville *Happy Pants - Can be purchased in Marrymore *Sailor Pants - Can be purchased in Seaside Town *Fuzzy Pants - Can be purchased in Nimbus Land *Fire Pants - Can be purchased in Barrel Volcano *Prince Pants - Can be bought from Croco in Bowser's Keep Personality Mallow initially has low self-esteem, until he meets Mario and they get the Frog Coin back from Croco. He also admires Mario as a role model. He also gets emotional at times, and once made a wish on Star Hill that he "wasn't such a crybaby", but this was after Smithy destroyed Star Road, and so the wish fell to Star Hill in the form of a star, among many others. Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Partners Category:Princes Category:Allies